


Испытание веры

by morcabre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Inquisition, M/M, Priest!Snape, Spain, Torture, non-con, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: В 1492 году в Испании имело место и нечто более постыдное, чем заблудившийся с тремя кораблями генуэзец. В безопасности находились лишь некоторые limpieza de sangre — чистокровные. А на самом деле спать спокойно не могли даже они.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Act of Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/273362) by Amanuensis. 



У Изабеллы Кастильской, Католической королевы1, кризис веры. 

В такие моменты должно стоять у окна и предаваться печальным размышлениям, погрузившись в созерцание. Или склониться в раздумьях над картой двух королевств, её и её супруга, наконец-то восстановленных и упроченных в нынешнем году Реконкистой — победой над язычниками Гранады. 

Но вместо этого она сидит на полу, как несчастный ребенок, спрятав лицо в складках своего свадебного платья — Изабелла достала его из сундука в приступе тоски. Бесполезно говорить себе, что она королева и отвечает только перед Богом, сам Бог постановил, что жена должна также отвечать и перед мужем. Но Бог не дал ответа на вопрос, что делать, когда Бог и ее муж не согласны друг с другом. 

Король твердит, что указ об изгнании евреев и мусульман, которые отказываются обратиться в веру, слишком поспешен, несёт слишком большую угрозу иссушенной войною королевской казне. Он не ошибается, уделяя внимание этому вопросу — даже драгоценные камни с ожерелий Изабеллы пожертвованы в пользу Реконкисты. Она знает, что из-за указа множество еретиков с толстыми кошельками окажется за пределами королевства и обогатит врагов Испании. 

Но какова цена драгоценностей, чего стоит еретическое золото, если, чтобы получить его, они будут вынуждены терпеть грязных еретиков? Ее муж должен внять доводам рассудка. Кастилия и Арагон — Испания, как начинает называться постоянно расширяющийся союз их земель, — обязаны быть чистыми. 

Не стоит сидеть здесь, расчувствовавшись над старыми тряпками. Ей известно, что нужно сделать. Она пойдет к Нему. 

Отец Торквемада. Сердце сильнее бьется в груди, и облегчение вытесняет собою горе, когда королева представляет, как он встретит ее. Томáс де Торквемада, духовник Изабеллы с самого её детства. Впервые услышав, как он говорит об очищении их королевства от крови нечестивцев, она изменилась. Узнала свое истинное предназначение. Возжелала служить Богу больше всего на свете, ибо это значило служить Торквемаде, орудию Господа на земле. Его воля — Божья воля, и ее воля тоже, и она сделает это — избавит Испанию от еретической вони. 

И муж ее должен стоять рядом с ней, направляемый отцом Торквемадой. 

Поднявшись, она отбрасывает подвенечное платье, поправляет прическу. Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, Изабелла послала бы одну из своих дам привести этого человека к ней. С Торквемадой она никогда не осмелится так поступить. Она должна явить себя орудию Господа, а не подзывать его, как какого-то спаниеля. 

В часовне темно, но отец Торквемада словно светится в ее стенах. При взгляде на него кажется, что Небеса и всё пламя Ада сияют алым в его глазах, верша Страшный суд. 

Он поднимает руку для благословения, Изабелла сжимает её, целует и опускается на колени. Он кладет ладонь ей на голову, как будто королева — все еще просто маленькая девочка. 

И он зовет ее так, как звал ту самую девочку. 

— Белла, дочь моя. 

Задыхаясь от волнения, она не может заставить себя произнести его величественное имя, но шепчет два знакомых слова, которые мало кто осмелится произнести: 

— Отец Томáс. 

*** 

— Говорят, вы были идальго. 

Отец Северо не отрывал глаз от лежащего перед ним документа, намеренно позволяя вкрасться в голос оттенку недоверия. Он знал, что увидит, если взглянет через маленький стол на молодого сеньора: раздувшиеся ноздри, возмущение во взоре. Так предсказуемо, что он вынужден сдерживать улыбку. 

Инквизиторы священной канцелярии не улыбались. Это было бы неуместно. 

— Sangre de Dios!2 Я не попадусь на это. 

Отец Северо поднял на него взгляд. Все так и было: и возмущение, и сверкающие глаза. Необычные глаза, зеленого цвета. Он подумал — наследием каких подозрительных предков они могли бы быть? 

— Не попадешься на что, сын мой? Это справедливый вопрос, который Инквизиция ставит перед тобой. 

— Я не ваш сын. — Юный идальго едва заметно подвинулся в кресле. Такой спокойный, словно все еще был свободным в своих действиях человеком, а не обвиняемым, противостоящим инквизитору в тесноте камеры. 

— Все добропорядочные испанцы сыновья и дочери матери своей, Святой Церкви. — Голос отца Северо звучал успокаивающе. 

И снова непочтительное фырканье, такое горделивое, словно исходило от куда более взрослого человека. 

— В таком случае я не добропорядочный испанец, да? 

— Таково обвинение. — Северо соединил пальцы. — Ты должен ответить на него. 

— Обвинение! — В устах сеньора слово звучало самым грязным из ругательств. — Это все ложь. Скользкие ручные питомцы Инквизиции — вот кто обвиняет меня! 

Его ярость нравилась отцу Северо. Идальго совсем не был трусом из тех, что пыхтят о своём неведении или сулят взятки святейшему. Это, конечно, не значило, что молодой сеньор был невиновен. Но он был не более виновен, чем те, чьи одежды пропитывает пот страха, или те, кто прячется за своими кошельками. 

Тем не менее он неодобрительно хмыкнул. 

— Ты же не имеешь в виду, что ставишь под сомнение мотивы тех, кто служит Церкви? Или их поступки? 

Конечно, именно это он собирался сделать. Северо знал так же хорошо, как и его собеседник, что друзьями Инквизиции были хитрые, честолюбивые люди, и каждый осужденный по их навету грешник придавал им вес в глазах Церкви. Сеньор выбрал не самую мудрую тактику, но в этом была правда. 

— Спросите их! — Его слова жалили. — Спросите де Лукаса, этого ублюдка! 

— Осуждая его, ты осуждаешь всех работников Инквизиции и саму Церковь. — В самом деле, было трудно не улыбнуться. Он задумался, как сеньор станет защищаться теперь. 

— Я могу… — Молодой человек подался вперед, сглотнул и попытался начать сначала. — Я могу осуждать… Отец, не пришел еще тот день, когда мужчина сможет оправдать свою собачью трусость, свое алчное сердце, объявив, что верен Церкви! Де Лукас ненавидит меня, и я ненавижу его, он торжествовал бы, увидев, как меня объявляют тайным еретиком, даже если бы за душой у меня не было ни гроша для обогащения церковной казны. Или его казны, — произнёс он с нажимом, — в качестве награды за обвинения. Но за душой у меня куда больше гроша. Сукин сын, — выпалил он. 

Если б речь шла о ком-то менее наивном, Северо решил бы, что далее ему предложат взятку. Но он знал, что это не так. 

— В таком случае мы вернулись к тому, о чем я уже спрашивал. Твое имя, — произнес он, коснувшись документа, лежащего перед ним на столе, — Энрике де Альфаререс-и-де Хаэн. — Молодой человек бросил быстрый взгляд на пергамент, но потом опять посмотрел в лицо Северо. Похоже, он не смог ничего прочесть. — Весьма неожиданное наследное имя для того, кто называет себя идальго. 

— Не смей оговаривать мою семью, священник. 

— Это не так немыслимо, как вы говорите, сеньор. — Он не стал снова обращаться к документу. — Альфаререс. Полагаю, это отец вашего отца? Простой рабочий, недостойный громкого имени? 

Рот идальго аж приоткрылся от возмущения. 

— Как вы смеете… Мой прадед был известным ремесленником! По его эскизам украшали столы принцесс! Мой дед взял имя де Альфаререс с неизмеримой гордостью, зная, что оно представляло искусство его отца. 

Будто Северо еще не изучил всё внимательнейшим образом. Он ухватился за часть имени, представлявшую куда больший интерес. 

— Что скажете о «де Хаэн»? Ваши предки по материнской линии столь горды, а у них не оказалось ничего более почетного, что можно бы отметить в имени, чем название родной провинции? 

А, молодой сеньор притих! Лучше бы ему было сохранить свою ярость. Теперь Северо понял, что нащупал слабое место. 

— Они из Хаэна, — сказал он более настойчиво. — Хаэн граничит с Гранадой. 

Еще одна вспышка негодования, но на этот раз куда более слабая. 

— И что с того? 

— Всего лишь то, что большая часть мавров родом из Гранады. 

— В Гранаде больше не осталось мавров, отец… Только новообращенные мориски3. Это было испытание? 

— Только Бог испытывает тебя, сын мой. Не я. — Его лицо оставалось мрачным. — Мориски могли бы убедить нас, что они все до единого добрые католики, что никто из их числа в тайне не проводит исламские обряды. Не хранит верность исламу в глубине своего сердца. — Он еще раз коснулся пергамента. — Какова была фамилия твоей матери до того, как она стала просто де Хаэн, интересно? Она была мавританской? 

— Какая разница. — Это не был вопрос, Альфаререс просто огрызнулся. 

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, какая. — Северо наклонился вперед. — Где твоя жена, Энрике де Альфаререс? 

Он видел испуг в глазах странного цвета, хотя идальго почти не шелохнулся. 

— У меня нет жены, — сказал он после весьма красноречивого молчания. 

— Вы разве не обвенчались в Церкви? У вас есть жена, сеньор. Хоть бы и за тысячи миль отсюда. — Голос инквизитора ожесточился. — Или, возможно, здесь кроется ложь? 

Кажется, идальго взмок. 

— Что ещё за ложь, — сказал он с тем же отсутствием вопросительной интонации в голосе, как и раньше, но без прежней ярости, — просто не осмелился злиться. 

— Возможно, ваше венчание в Церкви не было столь святым, как вы позволили всем поверить. — Северо повернулся в кресле и жестом привлек внимание тюремных слуг за его спиной. Один из них мгновение спустя подал ему свиток пергамента. Северо раскрыл его. — Твоя жена была конверсо4. 

Альфаререс громко сглотнул. 

— Моя жена была католичкой. Она приняла католическую веру задолго до того, как мы обвенчались. 

— Как я и сказал, конверсо. — Он подождал немного подтверждения своих слов. Убийственного подтверждения, и молодой сеньор это знал. — Где она теперь? 

Альфаререс облизнул губы и ответил: 

— Она уехала. Её больше нет в Испании. 

— Почему она уехала? — Северо уже знал ответы на все вопросы. 

— Потому что… — Альфаререс, казалось, собирался с мыслями, а потом Северо увидел, как тот попался. — Потому что она была доброй католичкой, но также, да, отец, она была конверсо. А в Испании это не самый умный выбор. 

— Ты говоришь, что она в тайне предала свою веру. 

— Я ничего подобного не говорю! Она оставила меня, священник. — Он еще раз сглотнул. — Я этого не хотел. Я сказал, что уеду с ней. Она бы этого не позволила. Сказала, что я и так уже в опасности из-за того, что женат на конверсо, и что ей лучше уехать до того, как от нашего союза родятся дочери и сыновья. Она уехала без меня… исчезла в тот день, когда меня не было дома, чтобы я не смог последовать за ней. Она оставила письмо… — Северо решил, что прочтет его позже. — Она сказала, что не хочет, чтоб позор пал на мое доброе имя. Мое имя! О боже… 

Альфаререс уронил голову на руки. Мгновение спустя Северо тихо заговорил: 

— Да, сколь многое связано с твоим именем, не так ли, де Альфаререс. — Он полагал, что молодой сеньор еще не понял, как далеко все зашло. Пока еще нет. — Сын мориски, муж марраны5… 

Тот резко вскинул голову. 

— Не смей так называть мою жену, священник! 

— В твоем положении ты не в состоянии исполнить ни одной угрозы, мой юный идальго. — Северо знал, что подчинил бы его одним своим голосом, и тюремным служкам даже вмешиваться бы не пришлось. — Ты действительно поставил свою семью в рискованное положение. Будешь притворяться, что не слышал, о чем говорят эти тайные язычники? 

— Я не язычник. У меня нет никакой тайной веры. Как я мог слышать? 

— Не трудись сочинять! — Северо привстал, положил руки на стол и подался вперед. — Эти язычники смеются над нашей верой. Говорят, что Христос, наше дитя, и в самом деле вернется, но что в нем будет их наследие, он будет происходить от обоих родов. Он станет младенцем-Христом, Эль Ниньо6, и возвысит свой собственный народ так же, как вознёс тех, кто притеснял их. — Северо обвиняюще указал на него. — Ты веришь в эти мифы, сеньор? Ты стал бы их Эль Ниньо? 

На лице Альфаререса проступило потрясение. 

— Что? Нет! Я никогда не верил в такое богохульство! Я даже не слышал об этом! 

Северо верил ему, так же, как верил, что слухи эти были полной чушью, даже не достойной термина «ересь». Тем не менее, эти слухи ужасно напугали священную канцелярию, и он собирался использовать их, чтоб узнать то, что ему было нужно. Слишком много совпадений окружало этого юного дворянина. Северо жаждал правды. 

— Они говорят, Эль Ниньо уже возродился, — мрачно, почти нараспев проговорил он. — Что он благородного происхождения и ждет удобного момента, чтобы поднять своих людей. Кто бы ни увековечил этот обман — эту ересь — проклят дважды он быть не может, но какой долгий путь ему предстоит пройти, чтобы искупить свой грех. — Теперь он смотрел на де Альфаререса с мольбой. — Признайся, сын мой. Кто подрывал твою веру — твоя мать? Твоя пропавшая жена? Скажи мне… скажи Господу, что единственный твой грех — отступничество, что по крайней мере ты не претендуешь на трон самого Бога. 

Северо думал притвориться, что содрогнулся, но понял, что идальго раскусил бы его притворство. 

Де Альфаререс снова замер с открытым ртом. Но, как отец Северо и ждал, — как он надеялся, — молодой сеньор взял себя в руки. 

— Я не признаюсь ни в чем. Ни в чем из этого я не виноват. 

— Ты не хочешь хотя бы спасти свою душу, признавшись в том, что изменял католической вере? Священной канцелярии будет достаточно этого признания. Даю слово. 

Де Альфаререс не обманулся, но Северо на самом деле и не планировал этого. 

— Я не виновен ни в отсутствии веры, ни в отсутствии преданности ей! Мне не в чем признаваться! Священная канцелярии может обвинить меня в моем происхождении и моем браке, как она, без сомнения, хочет. А де Лукас уж тем более. Но я не сделаю признания. 

Сделает. В конце концов они все признаются. 

— Ты не оставил себе выбора, сеньор де Альфаререс. 

Северо не ждал, что простое зрелище используемых инквизицией инструментов напугает Альфаререса достаточно, чтобы он признался. Молодой человек был достаточно смел, чтоб промолчать. Однако, как того требовала традиция, когда тюремные лакеи принесли свои веревки, колодки, ведра, и де Альфаререс взглянул своими глазами странного цвета, выделявшимися на побледневшем лице, на инструменты неминуемой пытки, Северо спросил снова: 

— Признанайся сейчас, сеньор. Спаси свое тело от боли, облегчив душу. 

Альфаререс, как и ожидалось, даже не удостоил его ответом. 

Северо уже принял решение. Нет, пытка водой не подойдет, он использует дыбу. Травмы от нее лишь причинили бы жертве боль, лишили бы её возможности двигаться, но с меньшей вероятностью стали бы причиной смерти. Двое мужчин подвели де Альфаререса к дыбе, еще один связал его запястья за спиной и закрепил веревки. Северо осталось только кивнуть и услышать крики, исторгнутые вздёрнутой на дыбу жертвой, а затем повторить спокойные призывы к исповеди, словно бы Альфаререс не чувствовал сейчас, как его суставы вырывают из предназначенных им мест. 

Они выворачивали его руки четыре раза. После этого Северо велел прекратить. Было ясно, что у де Альфаререса по меньшей мере вывихнуто плечо. Север хотел, чтобы тот был беспомощен, но в сознании. 

— Достаточно. Оставьте нас одних. 

Тюремные слуги замешкались буквально на мгновение. Северо часто отсылал своих помощников — свидетелей — чтобы самому исполнить, как считалось, изощреннейший акт пытки. Полумертвый узник на полу камеры не представлял никакой угрозы. Они легко могли оставить его с отцом Северо, не боясь, что несчастный причинит вред инквизитору, за что их самих обвинили бы и наказали. 

Северо не назвал бы то, что собирался сделать, изощренным, но это было по-своему эффективно. Теперь узник стал калекой. Он был готов вынести дальнейшие мучения. Требовалось нечто не столь простое, как телесная боль. 

В двери камеры не было окошка. Северо остановился за свесившим голову Альфарересом, слушая его частое дыхание — замена плача у храбрых, — прерывавшееся стонами, которые невозможно было подавить. 

— Скоро, — утешал он. — Скоро ты достигнешь предела и признаешься. Ты знаешь, что душа и тело связаны, и все, что мы зовем силой духа, имеет свое начало в теле. У каждого есть предел выносливости, и ты приближаешься к своему. 

Дыхание узника не успокоилось, но Альфаререс сумел выпалить: 

— Я не признаюсь. Не признаюсь. 

— Признаешься. Я покажу тебе. 

Запястья идальго были все еще связаны, правая рука вытянута в неестественном положении. Де Альфаререс не мог помешать отцу Северо, который склонился над ним, нашел застежки и шнуровки его одежды и ослабил достаточно, чтобы суметь стянуть большую часть одеяний с тела Альфаререса. Дублет и рубашку он не смог снять дальше веревок, стягивающих запястья, но Северо не сомневался, что и этого достаточно, чтобы юнец прочувствовал каждый дюйм обнаженной кожи и собственную беспомощность. 

— Знай, — сказал Северо тоном, который давал понять, что самому ему нет дела до признания Альфаререса, — что ни один вид унижения плоти я не постыжусь применить к человеку, чтобы спасти его душу. И что я сам готов вынести любое унижение, если оно послужит спасению чьей-то души. Поэтому я буду прощен за применение к тебе этой пытки и использую себя в качестве ее орудия. 

Словно в назидание он раздвинул ноги де Альфаререса и встал на колени между ними. Под его собственным одеяним скрывались ещё несколько слоёв одежды, которые предстояло сбросить. 

Де Альфаререс, хоть его существование было наполнено болью, не потерял сообразительности. Его голова дернулась, когда руки Северо коснулись самых интимных мест. 

— Нет! Господи… Что вы… Вы не можете! — Он с размаху ударился головой об пол, когда неумолимая боль в руках нахлынула снова и не позволила хоть немного воспротивиться насилию, но не перестал кричать. — Господи боже! Это… вы… 

Северо не торопился, подождал, пока полный ужас не охватит его жертву. Когда он прижался собственной обнаженной плотью к де Альфарересу, молодой человек порадовал его криком. 

— Sangre de Dios! — Идальго почти рыдал. — Вы… 

Северо знал, что тот не может говорить. Происходящее было столь ужасно, что назвать его словами значило признать, что такое вообще возможно, не говоря о том, что это происходит с ним самим. Человек церковного сана, совершающий акт мужеложства в отношении беспомощного кающегося. Грех более грубый, чем обвинение против грешника. Порок больший, чем он мог представить, при том, что инквизиция уже достаточно запятнала себя. 

— Сознайся, — сказал Северо. 

Молодой человек подавился словами. На это и надеялся отец Северо. 

— Если ты отказываешься сознаться, в таком случае, тебе не будет дозволено сделать это, пока не вынесешь весь этот грех до конца. Нет? Очень хорошо, — без единой паузы между фразами произнес отец Северо и засунул де Альфарересу в рот льняной платок, затолкал его поглубже в горло, туда, откуда сам узник не смог бы его извлечь. Де Альфаререс поперхнулся и зажевал кляп, ценой огромных усилий снова подняв голову и даже все тело на пару дюймов. Это ни капли ему не помогло. 

Северо плюнул на ладонь и использовал слюну, чтобы смочить проход, открывшийся перед ним и заодно коснулся молодого человека в иных самых укромных местах, желая увидеть, сможет ли он вызвать более эмоциональную реакцию. Де Альфаререс дрожал и всхлипывал сквозь кляп, и Северо нравилось, что даже в этих звуках не было ни следа мольбы о прощении, о признании. Может, она появится позже, но все равно не будет услышана. 

— Ты беспомощен, — сказал Северо, склонившись совсем близко к уху де Альфаререса, потому что теперь накрывал его тело своим. — Не можешь это остановить. У тебя был шанс признаться, но теперь я не услышу, даже если ты захочешь прекратить это все. — Он толкнулся бедрами вперед, наслаждаясь криком молодого идальго. — Ты был готов к большей боли, сила твоей веры поддержала бы тебя во время ложной исповеди, но это… — С последним словом он толкнулся вперед чуть сильнее. — К такому ты не был готов и не можешь это остановить. Ни своим телом, — еще толчок, — ни своей верой, ни даже ложью. Ничем, — он замер на мгновение, — ничем не можешь ты это остановить. 

Он услышал крик, вырвавшийся из горла Альфаререса. 

Позже он не мог с уверенностью сказать, был ли это только крик или нечто, рожденное криком, или нечто, что значило что-то совсем другое, но казалось криком. Но он точно слышал этот звук, хоть после на долгие минуты воцарилась тишина. 

Этот звук приподнял его. Приподнял его тело, взметнул, словно ветер, его волосы и одеяние, а потом бросился на него, стоящего на коленях, как будто он был из соломы, отбросил назад, швырнул к стене камеры, его дыхание в красном мареве сочилось словно кровь, и кости гудели, а он старался разглядеть сквозь эту дымку хоть что-то и обнаружил себя, неподвижного, с остановившимся сердцем, и звук, бывший этим ветром, кружил между ним и Альфарересом, словно живой вызов. 

Некоторое время он не знал ничего больше. Потом почувствовал свой пульс, биение в груди — ритмичное, словно молитва. Он не двигался. Не двигался и Альфаререс. 

Северо верно угадал. Опять. 

Не возрожденный Христос, нет. Что-то иное. Ничуть не менее удивительное, но он видел чудо, повторяющееся в стенах этой камеры, снова, и снова, и снова. 

Ему понадобились силы, чтоб добраться до простертого ничком Альфаререса. Он коснулся плеча молодого человека, молясь Богу, чтобы кляп не задушил его. Альфаререс был жив. Северо вынул платок у него изо рта. Потом развязал веревки, стягивающие запястья. 

Он не озаботился поправить одежду Энрике, но принялся осматривать его конечности. Как он и подозревал, одно плечо было вывихнуто. Он дернул его, и еще, — оба раза сопровождались криками, доказывавшими, что Альфаререс вовсе не мертв, — и сустав встал на место. Северо был мастером подобных манипуляций. 

В углу камеры была соломенная постель, Северо не пожалел времени и сил, чтобы перенести на нее узника. Глаза Альфаререса чуть приоткрылись, когда тело его соприкоснулось с соломой, и Северо обратился к нему. 

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что инквизиция осудит тебя. 

Де Альфаререс ничего не ответил, даже не посмотрел толком на него, но Северо все равно почувствовал его согласие с этими словами. 

— Даже не ересь, — продолжал он. — Не отступничество. Настоящее колдовство. Общение с демонами. — Он покачал головой. — Тебя не оштрафуют и не отправят на галеры, сеньор. Это будет костер. 

Северо увидел тень браваду в том, как изогнулся уголок рта Альфаререса. И впервые позволил себе чуть улыбнуться. Он присел. 

— Послушай то, что я тебе скажу. Ты… — начал было он, дотянувшись до тайного кармана в рукаве, — не единственный. Ты спасешься, если сделаешь, как я скажу. И не станешь спрашивать себя, почему теперь я помогаю тебе. Даже думать об этом не станешь. 

Теперь де Альфаререс шире открыл глаза. 

— Когда я уйду, — сказал Северо, кивнув на дверь, — тюремные охранники придут забрать свои инструменты. Они должны увидеть тебя таким, как ты сейчас. Как только они уйдут, — он положил флакон, вынутый из рукава, на ладонь неповрежденной руки Альфаререса и сомкнул его пальцы, — ты должен выпить это. Спрячь, пока они будут здесь, чтобы ничего не заметили, — добавил он, сжимая пальцы идальго крепче. 

Выражение лица Альфаререса было отлично знакомо отцу Северо. Он уже видел его на лицах узников этой камеры вскоре после того, как давал им флакон. Их было немного, но достаточно, чтоб это имело значение. 

— Я сказал тебе не думать об этом, — жестко прошептал Северо. — Делай, как я говорю. В худшем случае это может быть яд, и он дарует тебе скоропостижную смерть. Ты же не думаешь, что это хуже того, что готовит тебе инквизиция? — Он отступил. — Скажи мне, что все понял. 

Тишина. А потом наконец: 

— Да. 

Пальцы сжались крепче, пряча флакон в ладони. 

Северо позволил себе бросить последний взгляд на это лицо, последний шанс внушить что-то этим странным глазам собственным требовательным взглядом. Потом он повернулся, подошел к двери и позвал стражу. 

*** 

— Мертв, — Северо наконец убрал пальцы с горла узника. — Идиоты! Кто должен был обыскивать его, когда он прибыл в тюрьму? — Он продемонстрировал им небольшой флакон, вынутый из слабых пальцев де Альфаререса. — Яд. Так же легко у него мог оказаться меч! Идиоты! 

Тюремные слуги стояли в смущении, не смея взглянуть ему в глаза. 

— Отец… Это была не наша забота… нам сказали, его уже обыскивали, когда… 

Северо прервал его речь, иронично фыркнув. 

— Оправдания вам не помогут. Теперь он мертв и не сделает признания. Его душа не получит прощения из-за его преступления и вашей тупости! 

Слуги молчали, зная, что любые возражения будут бессмысленны. 

— Теперь ничего не сделаешь, — пробормотал Северо. — Похороните его должным образом. 

— Да, отец, — сказал один, желая доказать свою полезность и быть прощенным. — Мы закопаем его в братской могиле… 

Северо резко повернулся, словно собирался броситься на него. 

— Идиот! Братская могила на церковной земле! Он самоубийца! Он не может быть похоронен в освященной земле! — Он пренебрежительно взмахнул рукой, словно еле сдерживался, чтобы не броситься на них. — Свободны! Пришлите ко мне полудурка, который вывозит отверженных. Да, гиганта. Я хочу, чтоб он исполнил свой долг. 

Когда придурок пришел, остальные вышли, отчасти потому, что тот был столь огромен, что занимал большую часть камеры, а отчасти потому, что его придурковатое лицо беспокоило людей даже столь низких, что они работали тюремными слугами. Северо громко сказал: 

— Забери его. В могилу самоубийц. Ты понял меня? — А потом добавил, не так громко и немного по-другому, потому что их больше никто не видел. — Ты понял? 

На глупом лице проскользнуло какое-то осознание. 

— Si, — а потом оно исчезло, снова сменилось придурковатым выражением, когда гигант удивительно нежно для его огромного тела и силы взял на руки тело идальго. 

Когда он ушел, Северо спрятал флакон в рукаве и из того же кармана достал другой, пустой, за исключением пары капелек вытяжки цианида, пахнущего миндалем. С ним в руках отец Северо покинул камеру и отправился делать доклад. 

*** 

— …Беру на себя всю ответственность, отец Торквемада. 

Великий Инквизитор осторожно понюхал маленький флакон. 

— Разумеется, как преданный сын Церкви, — согласился он и повернулся к королеве, протянул ей этот флакон, предлагая рассмотреть его, но она жестом руки дала понять, что не хочет этого делать. — Но я не могу наказывать тебя за фанатизм этих еретиков. Если человек скорее предпочтет лишиться собственной жизни и приговорить себя к вечному проклятию, чем быть очищенным церковью, мне сложно представить, что кто-то мог искупить его грехи. 

Северо склонил голову. 

— Делать все, что в моих силах, — мой долг. 

— И ты его исполняешь. Я в этом не сомневаюсь. 

Северо, снова принявший флакон в свои руки, закупорил его. 

— Я припоминаю, что это уже не первое самоубийство с помощью яда в наших тюрьмах, падре, — сказала королева голосом более жестким, чем говорил Торквемада. 

— Ваше сиятельное величество правы. — Северо ни мгновения не колебался. — Это наводит меня на мысль, что между этими конверсо есть связь. Какой-нибудь аптекарь в их числе, возможно, снабжает их смертельными ядами на случай, если они предстанут перед инквизицией. 

— В таком случае, вам нужно расширить область расследования, падре. Обнаружить этого чародея среди них. 

— Служить вам — честь, моя королева. Великий инквизитор. 

Северо поклонился обоим и вышел из комнаты с флаконом в ладони. Сколь бы мал он ни был, присутствие такого же флакона, спрятанного в рукаве, жгло его руку. 

Он не позволил себе выдать это чувство. Закрыл глаза, вдохнул и снова почувствовал на себе запах молодого идальго. Северо не обманывался, де Альфаререс, если ему все-таки удалось сбежать, никогда его не простит, как, он был уверен, не простят другие выжившие после его извращений и пыток , пусть он и спас их от смерти. Это было не важно. Он никогда не требовал прощения. 

Колокола зазвонили к вечерней молитве, и он пошел. 

Примечания: 

1 Титул, дарованный Изабелле Папой Римским   
2 Кровь Господня (исп.)   
3 Мориски – мусульмане, насильно обращенные в христианство   
4 Конверсо – принявшие христианство евреи и их потомки   
5 Марраны – грубое название для евреев, принявших христианство, происходит от слова «свинья».   
6 Эль Ниньо – младенец в переводе с испанского, подразумевается «младенец Христос». Видимо, имеется в виду Мессия.


End file.
